Doll House
by French Pop
Summary: Anna & Lee are owners of a successful upscale brothel with certain fighters as employees . This story is told through a young woman who works there as part of the housekeeping staff. Rating given for language sexual content


Author's Notes:

I've contributed my fair share of fiction to my favorite shows/games, etc. for several years now, and I think I'm going to try and tackle the Tekken area. I've stayed with the series (for the most part) since it's release in the mid-90s, and I feel almost sorry for the younger generation who don't realize how far the game has come (playing "Arcade History" in Tekken 5 does not count! ;P).

But this story is going to be very sexual, unfortunately I don't plan on writing any yaoi, not because I don't like it (when I actually love it), but because I suck at writing them.

I'm going to try as much as possible to focus on the actual Tekken characters instead of the girl, because I have a tendency to neglect the series's characters. Personally, I believe that one of the biggest fanfiction taboos is emphasizing too much on the main character, meaning not giving the REAL stars of the story their fair share, or making the OC into a Mary-Sue. I've done both, and I'm not trying to do it again. But please enjoy this chapter!

More bad news, because I don't yet own a PS3/Xbox 360, I will not be featuring any characters from T5: Dark Ressurection or T6 (plus, it's not out yet!).

And even more bad news, **nothing exciting is going to happen in this chapter**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken!  
Warnings: If you don't like the idea of your favorite Tekken character(s) being prostitutes or prostitute-seekers, then turn back now!

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm a 21 year-old woman. A _working _21-year-old woman, with a high-paying job for what disgusting work I do. I work in The Doll House, a well-organized and successful brothel that caters to the needs and desires of those who can afford to fulfill them. But just because I am somewhat desireable and I make thousands of dollars a month, doesn't make me a whore. Because at The Doll House, I'm not fucking the customers...

...I'm cleaning up after them.

Funny, never have I imagined winding up scrubbing, folding, pressing, disinfecting, for the lot of sleazy adulterous people, and enchanting prostitutes. I still have dreams about that night.

- - - - - - - - - -

At a neighborhood bar, it was another hectic weekend evening. The go-go bar was crowded, but not uncomfortably so. On a small stage, middle-aged women with makeup that resembled tribal war-paint, slid up and down metal poles, while those who cared, watched and tipped them with dollar bills. Waitresses were buzzing around frantically, chatting with their regular customers in their uniforms of black spaghetti-strap tops, teeny white shorts, and knee-high stockings with garter belts.

Anna Williams was enjoying a night of peace and tranquility on a Saturday night. Ironically, she thought it best to find those two things in a bar. She had been sitting quietly on her cushioned stool, fiddling with the electronic touch-screen game. Wearing a black business pantsuit, she sexily crossed one leg over the other. She spoke to no one during her stay, except to order another drink or to politely declining any advances made by the inebriated men. This frustrated her slightly, but since she being married, refused to wear a wedding ring, or even consider the change of her maiden name, only had herself to fault for those disturbances. She held her Grey Goose vodka in its cup by the plums of her fingertips, swirling the liquid periodically. She would normally choose a slightly more sophisticated drink, but tonight, decided simplicity was key. Vodka gets the job done.

While playing her game, trying to spot another difference between the two photos that appeared on the monitor's screen, she and the rest of the bar patrons were startled by a screeching yell.

"New girl! Hurry the fuck up and get this pitcher to table 3!" Said the short, overweight woman behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am!" The young girl replied, approaching the bar to obtain the pitcher of the urine-colored liquid, placing it on the tray. Turning around to bring the blue-collar workers their beverage, she stumbled over her feet, and dropped her tray, accidentally spilling the entire pitcher beer on her white uniform shorts.

"Jesus Christ, fuck me!" The barkeep yelled, stepping from behind the bar and through the swinging door behind it to fetch a rag.

The girl sighed, picking up her wet tray and the, now cracked, plastic pitcher. She stood up, and her white booty-shorts were soaked in the beer, revealing the top of her black garter belt and g-string underwear she wore. Slightly distracted, Anna looked at the girl from the corner of her almond eyes.

Most of the waitresses at the bar were not that great-looking, save for a few, but even the good-looking waitresses Anna thought to be average at best. In fact, Anna could honestly say she was always the most attractive female in the bar whenever she visited. But the "new" girl, she found especially attractive. She had a light brown complexion, about the color of peanut butter, and even under the dim lighting of the bar, Anna observed it was just as smooth as peanut butter. Her shoulder-length hair was a mess of jet-black, kinky curls, as if she has stuck her wet finger into an electrical socket. Her eyes were large and round in shape, with lips the color of carnival cotton candy. She had a great height on her, even in her 1" kitten heels. Her legs were shapely and lacked scars. Anna almost blushed herself.

The girl went into a room, the door's sign said "Employee's Only", and emerged minutes later with a new, sparkling white pair of shorts. She smiled.

"Here's a rag. You're wasting fucking money! One more pitcher on the ground, and you're not gonna work the rest of this week!" shouted the barkeep, as she tossed the damp rag to the girl. The girl bent over, and wiped up the spilled beer.

Anna grimaced at the woman (who wasn't paying attention), and rose from her stool. She approached the girl, and bent over slightly.

"Excuse me..." Anna said, requesting her attention. The girl looked up and into Anna's eyes. _My God...She's gorgeous._ She thought, standing up.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I know this may come off as a little...unorthodox, but I have the strangest desire to...touch your face." She said, her voice dripping with sensuality and femininity.

Unsure of what way to reply would be appropriate, the girl complied and nodded her head in agreement. Anna slowly brought her manicured hands to the cheeks of the girl's face, and carressed it. Anna running her fingertips over her forehead, over the outline of her jaw, stroking her brow bone was making the girl melt and nearly made her lose composure. All the while, Anna's cerulean eyes were focused on the dark chocolate ones of the girl.

"How much do you earn here, young lady?" Anna asked, never breaking eye contact.

"On a good night, maybe fifty bucks." Ashamed, the girl admitted.

"I will give you three hundred dollars a night, if you come to work for my business."

"Th-three _hundred _dollars!?" The girl exclaimed.

"You're pretty. Too pretty to be in this dump. If I give you three hundred dollars, all you will have to do is clean the rooms of my building."

"Building? Do you own a hotel?"

"Something like that."

"..." The girl stared in disbelief into Anna's eyes.

"How about we just discuss this another time?" Anna said.

"Um, okay. I'll be here tomorrow night."

"Not here, at my 'hotel'." She winked. Anna reached into the inside pocket of her suit jacket, and retreived a small, lavender business card. She handed it to the girl, and made her way to the exit of the bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, she awoke around nine. Her feet aching terribly from the kitten heels she had to stand in for six hours. She sat up in her "bed"--merely a collage of old blankets on the floor, folded over each other on top of a futon cushion--rubbing the post-work eye makeup from her eyes. What used to be fuschia colored shadow, kohl-black eyeliner, and drugstore mascara, had formed a muddle of discolored goop on the backs of her hands. _Ugh. I hate wearing so much eye makeup. _She thought, grimacing at the sight. Unfortunately, the Go-Go bar had a strict dress code policy that was heavily enforced. "If you don't even _smell _like a whore, alone lookin' like one, you ain't workin' tonight!" Her manager would scold her, then turn her away from the door until she came back dressed more unladylike.

She arose from her futon, heading to her bathroom (the only actual separate room in her studio apartment), and rinsed her face of the cosmetic debri. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, also staring at the one of the stand-up shower behind her. She sighed, suddenly wishing it were a tub she could soak in. She left the bathroom and started to fold her covers and put them away for "day time". Lifting the shorts she had worn earlier, she unhooked a safety pin on the inside of them that secured the tips she earned. Before examining and counting them, she suddenly remembered the purple business card she stored in her shoe, given to her by some strange, beautiful woman. Looking at the card for a phone number, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Anna, where are you!? Need I remind you we have a business to run?" said an impatient male voice. Anna was lounging in the comfort of her own home, tending to a minor headache. Because of this, she did not appreciate the attitude being given to her, so she returned it.

"Congratulations, you just reminded me. Chaolan, could we please have a decent morning _sans _crap? I have a headache that's kicking my ass." She retorted, almost yelling.

"I still cannot believe you insist on calling me by my last name! We do officially share it now." Lee sighed. "And I told you about using such foul language, you are far too classy for that."

"My mother still kept her maiden name, and so will I. Secondly, I'll fucking say whatever the hell I want, and curse as I goddamn please!" Her phone beeped, signaling another caller was waiting. She looked at the caller-ID of her telephone, and hesitated answering it after not recognizing the caller's number, but figured even a telemarketer could be less irritating than Lee's whining.

"Look Anna, just be here! We do not have time to lollyg--"

"Lee, I'll meet you at the restaurant as soon as I can, but I need to take this call." She interrupted, clicking over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello. Am I speaking with a Mrs. Anna Williams?" the girl asked politely.

"Who is this?" Anna asked, looking at her phone quizically.

"Um, we met at a bar last night and you gave me a card." She said softly.

"I gave you a card?" Anna asked, then suddenly remembered. "Yes! That poor girl who spilled someone's drink."

"Y-yes, that was me." The girl admitted shamefully. "You had said something about a job cleaning rooms, and--"

"Sweetheart, I don't have the time to talk right now...But if you give me your address, I'll pick you up and we can get some breakfast."

"Oh!" The girl gasped in shock. "T-that sounds great! My address is..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About an hour later, her room was clean, and so was she. She gathered as much of her kinky hair as she could between her fingers, and put it into a ponytail. She was dressed in her "interview suit" as she called it, which were some clean, black slacks, and a crisp white button-down sleeved shirt. She stood outside the building of her small student housing project she called "home". Observing her surroundings, she suddenly regretted taking up Anna's offer of being picked up from her home. There was grafitti all over the buildings (tasteless, at that), the landscaping was severely unkempt. Then she thought, _What am I doing here anyway? Waiting on some weird lady to pick me up. _She thought. Seconds later, as if on cue, a royal blue Chevy Cobalt pulled up in front of her. The passenger-side window rolled down and the gorgeous brunnette, wearing stylish designer shades, leaned over.

"Good morning. Hop in." She said in that sensual voice. The girl did so. "Jesus, you live in a dump." Anna commented, zeroing in on the girl's current insecurity, as she drove off.

"So um, what kind of--" the girl began to ask.

"Please, not until we reach the restaurant..." Anna interrupted her, placing three silky fingers on her forehead. "I just detest discussing business outside of work."

Before the girl could comment, Anna chimed in again with "_Or_, at a bar." She smirked.

Not knowing what to do, the girl remained silent throughout the entire ride. Anna was somewhat thankful for this as that headache had followed her from her home into her automobile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about ten minutes of silence, the two finally reached their destination. It was a small, charming coffee shop with a small gated-in patio at the entrance. The round, marble tabletops complimented the European-inspired metal wiring pattern of the cushioned chairs that surrounded them. _This place is so fancy..._ Thought the girl as she admired the sophisticated establishment. Even the customers were so. Sitting at one of the tables was a sharply-dressed middle aged man with ivory skin and a lushious head of steel-colored hair. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, nearly identical to the same way Anna would, the foot on the ground tapping apprehensively. Spotting the car, he rose from his seat.

"It is about bloody time!" He said through clenched teeth, walking to the car. The girl looked at Anna for a response. Anna looked back at her, rolling her eyes and smirking as if to say "Don't worry about that fool." Anna unclocked the car and got out, as did the girl. Anna stood in front of Lee in her two-piece suit, with a blue that rivaled the shade of her car. She placed the palm of her hand against his, and kissed him on the cheek. Lee blushed.

"It's so great to finally meet you, Mister Lee Chaolan..." She smiled, standing back and posing provocatively. "When I imagine your beautiful face cringing in pain, I just get chills!" She laughed, making Lee smirk in amusement as well.

"Okay, I forgive you." He grinned, taking her hand, then bending over to kiss the back of it. He stood back up, noticing another pair of shoes next to his wife's.

"Oh!" Lee exclaimed. "Please forgive me, how rude for me to not introduce myself. I am Lee Chaolan, the husband of this brilliant creature." He smiled, reaching out his hand to be shook.

"T-thank you. I'm--"

"Our newest employee." Anna said, shooting a look of death to Lee. Lee glared back at her.

"Well, then we've much to discuss." He replied, beckoning the ladies to walk ahead of him to seat themselves at the table he saved. Lee however, pulled Anna gently by her arm and whispered loudly into her ear.

"What did I tell you about distributing our business cards so freely?!"

"Aww, but darling! I found her at the bar last night and she was the cutest thing! How could I resist bringing her home with me?" She grinned, placing a hand on top of Lee's head and playfully tussling his hair. Lee sighed, and straightened himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what will you be having?" Asked Anna as she watched the girl nervously reading her menu. _Damn, this stuff is expensive. _She thought.

"Um...ah..." she stammered. _I wonder if their bread sticks are "bottomless"._

"By all means, feel free to enjoy whatever you like." Lee offered, smiling at the girl. She smiled back. Anna rolled her eyes and groaned. The two told Lee their orders, and he went inside to place it. Minutes later, he returned with a tray of several plates and drinks. A spinach omelette for Anna, an Italiano panini sandwich for him, and a large bowl of fresh fruit for the girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Chaolan." She grinned humbly.

"No problem, dear." He smirked. "And please, call me Lee...It's not _that _much to ask for." Emphasizing the _that _while glaring at his wife.

"So, tell me about yourself." Anna asked, ignoring the glare. Caught off-guard and in the midst of her chewing, she hesitated, her eyes involuntarily looking upward and to the left as most humans do while proverbially searching for information.

"I'm a hard worker. I need to make as much money as soon as possible."

"Ah! Ambition...a golden attribute!" Lee said cheerfully.

"Yeah, so long as you're not a character in a Shakespearean play." Anna scoffed."What else?"

"Honestly, I'm just interested in the generous salary you offered me Mrs. Chaolan."

"_Williams._" Anna corrected.

"_Williams. _My apologies."

"Why the urgency?" Lee asked.

"I'd rather not say." The girl exhaled. Lee and Anna turned to face each other, both staring in the others' eyes, as if communicating telepathically. They both smiled, then turned back to the girl.

"That's perfectly acceptable. Many of our...staff are employed for various reasons. Surprisingly, not all have requested a monetary salary in exchange for their services." Anna explained, cutting her omelette with her eating utensils. "However, it is our preference to be aware of a potential candidate's intentions prior to hiring them."

"Do you have any questions for us?" Lee asked, taking a small swig of his English bergamot tea.

"I would like to know who I'm working for." She mused.

"Hmmm." Anna sighed. "My partner and I both own an exclusive brothel, however, we do not refer it to in such a manner. This is because we consider our particular establishment to be well-distinguished from the others as being more than a building hosting prostitution."

"Our employees are fighters." Lee chewed, dabbing his napkin around the corners of his mouth.

"You mean they've stuck with the company through hard times?"

"No sweetie, our 'star' staff members were fighters in the--" Lee started, but was interrupted by a harsh pinch to his forearm, courtesy of Anna. He yelped in pain.

"_God! _Seriously, Anna how childish!" He whined.

"What he means is that they _have _stuck with the company through difficult periods." She smiled, ignoring Lee.

"Anyway, because our collection of um, for the lack of a better term, _whores _are of the best caliber--"

"Caliber?" she asked.

"Each are breathtakingly stunning in their own right--these beauties from the corners of the world--they are healthy, and show up to work on time!" Lee joked, smiling at the girls hoping for a laugh then coughed.

"_And_, they like to fuck. And fucking is something they do _very _well." Anna smirked. Lee winced at the word "fuck".

"So, why hire me just to clean up after them?" She asked, looking at Anna. Lee turned to her as well.

"I love the way you look. Your bronze skin, your thick, curly hair, your large, bedroom eyes...You just ooze 'appeal' and 'exotica'. When I see things I like, I take them." She said. "Or I offer them a job at a salary they cannot refuse." _Damn right! Three hundred bucks just to clean up some spooge!_ The girl thought.

"Why couldn't I be a whore?"

"You're too skittish. Skittish doesn't bring in the money, hon'." Anna said, finishing the last of her breakfast and tea. "Now before we discuss anything else, I would like to take you to our actual building. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, I am."

"And could we please assign a name to her right now?" Lee asked, finishing the last of his tea. "We've been chatting for the past forty-five minutes and she doesn't have a name!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is--"

"Sweet Pea!" Anna exclaimed, this again drew attention to the table from other guests.

"_What?_" Lee questioned.

"Sweet Pea. The skin on her face is soft, like pink is a soft color. It's also deliciously plump and luscious, like a tangerine. The sweet pea flower is a pink, mild plant with a lovely fruity scent." Anna elaborated. Lee still looked at her strangely, to which she replied. "It will work."

"Fine with me." Lee surrendered his original rebuttal. "Now come you two, we've much business to handle."

END

* * *

I wonder where I'm going to go with this. I want to publish the rest of this story regardless of reviews (but they are always appreciated!), because I am not one of those writers who will bribe you, the reader, with more chapters in exchange for your comments. That is unfair to both the reader and writer. Thank you!


End file.
